


When a Dragon meets a Wolf

by Ironwoman18



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwoman18/pseuds/Ironwoman18
Summary: The moment when everything started. The tournament of Harrenhal, where a dragon and a wolf met and fell in love. I have this story in Spanish but I decided to post it in English.
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters or places. They belong to HBO and GRRM. I just use them to play to be a writer.

Lord Walter of the House Whent

It is my pleasure to invite you to the Tourney of Harrenhal, to honor my daughter on her Name Day.

This tournamente will be open to any person who is willing to join in and try to be the best in the Seven Kingdoms.

We will be waiting for you!

This letter arrived to Winterfell and delivered to Lord Rickard of House Stark from the Maester Liam. The Warden of the North read this to his family and his better soldiers. Brandon, his firstborn son and heir, obviously offered himself to participated for his house, then some loyal Stark men also offered to participate, mostly because they wanted to fight with the best of the south.

After the meeting Lord Rickard walked to his office when he heard a familiar voice, once he was expecting since he delivered the news but no to soon.

"Father! Please I want to participated in the tournament" Lyanna said while she reached her father.

The man with black hair and grey eyes, just like hers, looks at his daughter as if she had lose her mind "Lyanna Stark... How do you dare to ask for that? You are a lady, and ladies don't use armours nor fight in tournaments or wars. You most behave as a lady, especially as the future Lady of Storm's End"

She rolls her eyes, annoyed at that comment. They walk in silent until they reached the office of the Lord of Winterfell "I defeated guys that just said they wanted to participated. I'm a better horse rider than them and better with the sword too. The only people who can keep it up with me are Ned and Brandon, I'm not a lady in distress... I'm a wolf!" she had tears on her cheeks as she said so. She felt frustrated and need to get that out of her.

"Lyanna..." Rickard sight and walked in his office, making a move of his hand to let his daughter to walk in. Then he closed the door and hugged her and she hugged him back "sweetheart I know you are a great warrior and the best horse rider at your young age, gods! You were a rebel since you were a little girl" she smiled at that with a bit of pride in it and her eyes still with some tears "but I can't let you participated in that tournament. The women can't" she frowned at that "I know you aren't happy, I know you will keep asking until we reach Harrenhal" she was about to reply but he stopped her using his Lord voice "enough young lady, go pack... We will be leaving tomorrow"

She just sight with resignation, no one who knows her would think she was happy or agree with what her father just said but she did not want to get going with this discussion and did not want to challenged her father and maybe he even would not leave her go if she keep talking.

The she-wolf kissed her father's cheek and opened the door just to find her brothers and even mother trying to listened. Both, father and daughter, look at them as they tried to look innocents, Lyanna smirked and looked at them "and father says I'm the lady here... You three are worse than the gossip girls out there" her three brothers blush.

Lyanna didn't know how but one way or another she will join the tournament, that was something she could swear to the old and new gods of Westeros.

Meanwhile in King's Landing the King Aerys II of House Targaryen was with Lord Varys talking about traitors and who should be bring before him to be execute.

"Your Grace, let me give you an advice" the king looks at him "you should go the this Tourney of Harrenhal, my little birds said that there are rumors about a conspiracy to a rebellion lead by your son and heir Rhaegar. And that this is just an excuse to bring together the lords of all Westeros to ask for their soldiers"

The eyes of Aerys shone with craziness at that, making Varys feel scared but he knew that no telling his King about those rumors could make his craziness toward him "I always can trust you Lord of whispers. Tell my trusted servants to prepare everything to go to Harrenhal, supervise everything and if there's anything out of place... BURN THEM ALL" Varys hated that order more that anything in the world but he prefers listed it towards someone else rather than himself. He just nodded and leave the throne room.

The eunuch walked to the King's chambers to inform his servants and the Queen's maidens to prepared everything for the tournament.

The other house invited also start to get ready for the big tournament, this will, for sure, be the biggest in the history of the country, and nobody want to miss it.


	2. The melancholic prince

While they were traveling, Lyanna and Ned were talking about everything they wanted to see in Harrenhal, like the castle Balerion the Black Dread destroyed almost three hundred years ago.

Beside, they heard that during the tournament the city will be full of merchants that will be selling exotic food from all Westeros and souvenirs.

Then Ned decided to talk about a less pleasant topic for the she-wolf "how are you preparing for your wedding with Robert?"

She sighed with frustration and then look at him with a mix of emotions "good but you know I don't want to marry him, Ned. You know the rumors that say he just can't keep his hands and other things away from another women. And others said he had a child in the Arryn Valley"

"But love can change him and you don't know if he will behave after you became his fiance"

She snorted "I don't think you. An unfaithful man will be like that forever" then she added "but I can't do anything. Our father made me his betrothed" 

Ned was worried about his sister because he knew she was like a wild horse and stubborn when she did not want to do something. 

Somedays later the Stark family arrived to Harrenhal and set a camp "the heat in the south is awful" said Lyanna and her brothers nodded at that.

The Lord of Winterfell rolled his eyes but with a smirk looking at his children "Ok Bran and Ned, you both go to sign in our guys in the tournament. Lyanna you can go to check everything out and Ben you will stay here with me to finished things up. We will meet later for the Welcome banquet they prepared for the Lords and their families" the four of them nodded and each did as they were told.

Meanwhile she was walking around she heard voices and laughter nearby the river, she did not pay attention at first but them she could hear struggles and someone screaming so she approached there hiding behind a tree. She could see three squires making fun of a young man.

She felt her blood broiling because of the injustice she was watching; so she took the first sword she could hold, she noted that it was a practice sword from the tournament. When she held it she counted down to three and them jumped towards the three men. She fought against then protecting against them.

They all ran away and she looked at the man she saved. He had some wounds and bruises. Her heart skipped a heartbeat when she saw him like that so she managed to take him to her camp and healed him "what's your name?"

"H… Howland R… Reed" he said stuttering while she rubbed gently a wet cloth on his wounds "I'm Lord of Greywater Watch, and you my lady?" He asked politely and blushing he was a lord at his young age.

"Lyanna Stark" she said, she did not like the titles or mentioned she was the daughter of the Lord of Winterfell or the future Lady of Storm's End.

"Oh... by all the gods!" Said a shock man when he realized who she was "my family are vassals of yours. I appreciate your help my lady"

She blushed softly "you are welcome Lord Reed, I was just helping someone in need"

Then they talked about other things while she wrapped a bandage around his wounds. When she was done her brothers arrived and she introduced Howland to them.

When it was time for dinner, all of them got ready for the banquet. Howland did not want to go, there will be the biggest families and lords of Westeros and he was not sure to fix in.

"Oh... come on Howland! You are a Lord and you have all the right to be there" said Lyanna. 

Howland continued to say no until Lyanna convinced him. She was very persuasive. Benjen helped him to change and then the Stark family and Howland Reed went to the dinner.

At the beginning a young boy said the activities, their times and the location they will take place during the ten days of the tournament. They will the melee tournament and the joust, the tourney includes an archery contest, an axe-throwing contest, a horse race, and a tourney of singers. There was also a mummer show. 

Every one clapped at that and they toast for it, which was the official opening of the tournament. Then all the lords from Westeros ate and drink. They talked about everything they expected to happen there, told jokes or talking about their adventures.

When all the presents finished their dinner the same young boy from the beginning of the night, returned to introduce the Crowned Prince Rhaegar Targaryens to play a song for them.

Everybody is the room were quiet as he started to play. His blonde platinum hair shines under the light of the candles and his light purple eyes closed to get into the melody he was playing. 

Lyanna's eyes were on the handsome prince all the time. She was mesmerized by his moves and abilities. He was so smooth, he could make cats been jealous of him. The music was melodic and made her feel relaxed but there was something sad behind it. She could tell he had so many problems in his mind.

Lyanna thought "he is so handsome and all people said he was so talented but he looks melancholic and it doesn't fix with a man in love and with two beautiful children, he seem sad" and she was so concentrated that she did not notice some tears running down her cheeks. 

When he finished all the lords, men of war and with several swords wrapped around their waist, were in tears. The applause got her out of the trance he put her into just to realized that Benjen was making fun of her. So she just held her cup and poured all her wine on his head.

Then she could recognize the three men who were bothering Howland. They were squires of some knights from the House Frey, the House of Haigh and the house of Blount. The she-wolf pointed to her brothers the three men.

However just Benjen commented "if you want I can find an armor for Lord Reed, in case he wants revenge" he looked at the lord talking to their two older brothers.

"That's could be a great idea Ben, we are north people and we have to help us" a malicious smirked appear on her lips, the rebellious side was making its appearance. Ben recognized it and smirked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. As you can see Lyanna met the princes and she liked him. Hope we could keep reading this. 
> 
> Next chapter: The Knight of the Laughing Tree.


	3. The Knight of the Laughing Tree

Rhaegar POV

The next day I was the first to arrive at the joust field, I fed my horse and put on my black armor with the three headed red dragon, made with rubies. It could be some how pretentious but it was a family heritage and a birthday present the year I became a knight of the seven kingdoms and before my father became the Mad King.

I was feeling confident with this tourney. I paid everything and I wanted to show up my abilities. I was pretty sure my opponents will be excellent and tough, after all most of them where knights or son of the wanderers of the kingdom.

Lord Whent asked me to paid this since Harrenhal was not the land it used to be after my ancestor Aegon burned to the ground the great castle of Harren the Black.

His daughter was the Queen of Love and Beauty and the winner of the tournament will crown the woman they want to but all bets were on any of her family to give her the blue flowers and ended the tournament on a high note.

Before the tournament will properly start, the lower ranked participants will have duels to see who shall enter for the main prize, where they will face against me and other knights and great warriors.

Lord Whent family members were low in the ranking and lose quickly, as I predicted. The man and his daughter spent the rest of the day with a frown.

The following days we have more combat, I even had one and I won with my opponent could even touch my armor. Then Brandon Stark so defeated his opponent without been touched, I had to admit, he was good on his horse and his technique was fantastic, he will be tough. He was prepared by Lord Tully and surely will be a great Lord of Winterfell.

Many people said that I would be a great king and that caused my father's jealousy and increased his conspiracy theories against me, of course I wanted the throne but I would not get it hurting my own blood. My only wish was to help the Seven Kingdoms and their people. They deserved a life without fear.

Ser Arthur Dayne was next and just like the young Stark, he defeated his opponent with ease, then another big competitor, Sir Barristan Selmy, got another triumph, just like Ser Haigh, Ser Blount and a knight of the house of Frey.

With that the morning ended and it was time for lunch, where everyone was eating and talking about the great morning they had. My wife was breastfeeding our little son Aegon in our chambers.

"Rhaegar, today you were amazing" she said with a big smile

"Thank you love, I hope I can win, there are lots of great competitors" I smiled back

"I am sure you will be the winner, you are so good but also you are humble with your abilities.

Yes, I am really good at fighting with my sword and in a this kind of tournaments but my true passions were the music and reading books. However one of my goals to be a great warrior was the legend of Azor Ahai, and I'm hoping one of my children will be that great warrior that was promised and that will kill the Night King. But my wife, Elia, would not give me more children.

The Maester of Dragonstone told us that her body would never tolerate a third child, she was a sick woman, even as a child. I understood that and I will not force her into that but it was a shame because I believe that a true dragon most have three heads like the sigil of my family. How could I fulfill the profecy and family tradition if I did not have my third child?

That question bothered me at night. That day after eating, my daughter and wife went with me to see around, little Aegon was sleeping and with his nanny watching him. We saw some melee battles and also some archery events

When we go to our chambers at night I told my five years old daughter part of Aegon I the Conqueror story until she fell asleep then I laid with my wife and both fell asleep almost immediately. 

The next morning I went to feed my horse and put on my armor.

"How are you preparing your Grace?: asked Arthur Dayne walking towards me with an arrogant smile. 

"Really good, Arthur, how about you?" I looked at him with the same arrogant smile.

"Amazingly good, Rhaegar" we were really good friends and we just use our titles in front of others or to tease each other. 

"I have the feeling that today we will have a fun and interesting day" I said watching at my friend.

"I'm sure it will. Today we may have double or triple combats" I nodded, this day will tough because it's the first day of the play off. Where we will have to win to past to the next round.

All the greater warriors, including me, won their first combat of the day, Ser Selmy has amazing technical skills in this activity, he won a tournament against me a few years ago. I was younger and I did not have his experience.

Then we had a surprise, a knight with an armor that looked weird, with parts of different armors that he just mix to have a full one, on the chest it has a weird tree with a face on it. He was not too tall but you can tell he was comfortable on the horse.

His first opponent was Ser Haigh, who was defeated with such ease that everyone's jaw dropped. This strange knight made everyone look at him and people liked him

The next two knights face each other and the list of opponents started to get shorter, then our weird knight returned to face his next victim, Ser Blount, who was defeated quickly, every person started to say his name and clapped for him.

That put a smile on my face, looking how people liked an unknown knight and they clapped for him. This guy was good and I really hope to recruit him for my personal guard, this kind of warrior is the one I need in my army.

When the last round of combats arrived before lunch time, our mysterious knight of the smiling tree had a last combat, a knight of the house of Frey, who was defeated by the stranger knight. After the combat finished. His three opponents walked towards him this knight with a powerful voice he just said "Teach some honor to your squires, that is all what I ask!" Then he left. 

The three knights looked at their squires and this three boys looked scared at them. That was what stood up for me because apparently this man was not looking for glory but for something else.

That day I spent it looking for him to recruit him when my father called me and said this knight was an enemy and in open rebellion against him, and the worst thing was that others supported this madness.

I just nodded and took some men with me, we split and I prayed to the gods that I could find him first to warn him about my father's intentions to left that place or to join me against my father. 

When I got to the river I heard some laughs and voices. I walked towards them carefully and saw a young woman and a young man. The young woman was removing armor parts of her body and I could see the shield of a smiling tree hanging on a tree branch. 

I smirked when I looked at it. Those three knights, whose were not too bad, were defeated by a girl. When the boy left the girl alone, who has black hair fastened in a ponytail, grey eyes like stormy clouds, red lips and pink cheeks after such a busy and hot morning, there was no doubt, she was beautiful. The boy must be her brother because they looked so much alike and such a young woman could not have a son of that age.

I walked towards her from behind, she was wearing some clothes to protect her skin from the armor "well, well... who could say that those three knights were defeated by a woman?" 

I could notice how a smile appeared after the panicked look she had when I talked to her "um... I don't know what you are talking about..." she looked at my armor to make sure she will said it right "...your grace" she looked at my face an I could see a little blush on her cheeks "I... um... this isn't what you think..."

"And... what do I think my lady?" I asked looking at her face, she was nervous and her face was getting redder. 

"I... um... I found this and I wanted to try it... this guy was good" she said trying to hide her nervousness with small talks.

"Do you know it could be dangerous to try some things, my lady?, do you know this knight is looking by the king for conspiracy and treason?" I could see her face passed from red to white in seconds

"What? Why? I didn't do anything li..." she realized what she said and covered her mouth then I could see her whispers that she was stupid, she looked at me "please don't tell this to anyone... especially to my father, he doesn't know anything and if you do he will locked me until I'm an old woman"

I could see the truth in those beautiful eyes and that she was truly worry "you don't have to worry but I gotta ask... what made you risk to fight against those men? What was you looking for?"

"Revenge... those squires hurt a young man, his name is Howland Reed and he's a lord, loyal to my father. I just wanted them to learn something from the North"

I smirked at that "well my lady I think they did and they got what they deserved" she smiled and blushed softly "what's your name?"

"Oh... I'm Lyanna of the House of Stark, your grace" she smiled and it was the most beautiful thing ever.

"It's a pleasure" then I frowned, thinking "we have a problem, my father thinks you are a traitor and wanted to catch you but now that I know that it's just a woman looking for justice, I can't take you to him"

"I think I can help you with that, your grace" she smiled and I could not help but smiles with her.

Some minutes later.

"Your grace, any of my knights could find the Knight of the smiling tree but we found this... hanging on a tree" I informed my father and I looked how Lyanna chated with her brothers while I covered her.

"Are you sure you didn't find him Rhaegar?" Asked a little suspicious Aerys.

"I'm sure your grace, my men looked everywhere, removed every rock and tree but nothing, he was like a ghost"

"Very well... I think we don't have another option but to let him go but if he returns we will catch him and make him feel the fire of the dragon" said him with a twinkle in his eyes

I just nodded so he could think I was with him but I was not agree with his methods, then we all went to take our lunch.

After another busy day my mind went back the last part of my conversation with Lady Stark. 

//"Promese me we will see each other again" I said with a smile as she handed me her shield "I want to know where did you learn that technique"

"Only if you teach me how to play the harp with such a grace" she smiles at me.

"Deal, do you want to meet me here at night?"

"It's a date, your grace" after that I left her alone to finishing getting dressed and I met with my men to informed them about what I found.//

Lyanna Stark... it's a mystery I want to know and I am sure she will not disappoint me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... the first encounter of the ice and the fire, what did you think? Did you liked this chapter as a POV or just use the third person?
> 
> I also have a little Jonerys fanfic, if you want me to, I can start the translation of that as well. It's from season 7 where we can see their thoughts since they met until their first night together. 
> 
> Next chapter: A date under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review to tell me if you liked it or not.


End file.
